Behind Closed Doors
by piece of paper
Summary: (chapter1 is a intro) Hermione and Draco enter their sixth year and become heads. prefects share the same common room in effort to unite the houses. strange happenings take place..and the rest, is mistery...


Hi all! This is my first fanfic, feel free to comment or pass ways on how I can improve further=) my second chapter is coming up and I don't plan for any chapter to be short so put on those seat belts and prepare for a wild ride ahead! Haha.please do read and review cos I really am planning to depend on your reviews for the other chapters. Please please do put in as many as you can! Thanks! =D Shar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
*  
  
The golden trio and Ginny all went their separate ways after alighting from the Hogwarts express. On the way home, Hermione told her parents about all the action that took place in her fifth year at school. Both parents decided to listen intently to her before breaking news about their vacation for the summer.  
  
*  
  
At dinner, her mother could no longer contain her excitement and said, "Hermione, what do you think about Singapore for our vacation this year?"  
  
Hermione lifted her eyebrows and asked, "That small country? Why there? I thought the both of you liked cold countries?"  
  
" Well we feel that a little change this year will do the whole family good," replied her mother with enthusiasm.  
  
" I don't mind. After all, aunt Jen lives there doesn't she. And I'd love to meet Joyze, I miss her so much!" said Hermione in a mouthful.  
  
"Great! We'll be leaving on Tuesday but you'll most likely be buying clothes there, so bring a big luggage but please limit your possessions, especially your books." Replied her mother.  
  
*  
  
After a thirty-hour long flight, the Granger family finally arrived in Singapore. Waiting at the arrival gates were aunt Jen, uncle Perez and Hermione's long distance cousin Joyze. Hermione ran to them and greeted with glee. Everyone was delighted to meet again. Both Joyze and Hermione immediately engrossed themselves in an intense conversation. Soon, they were all walking towards Starbucks café. Over the next few weeks, Hermione went through an entire makeover. She changed her hairstyle and smoothed her frizz into wavy bangs that flattered her eyes and rosy cheeks gained from all the healthy eating in her family. Joyze taught her to wakeboard and play volleyball. She bought many tank tops, spaghetti-stripes, and board shorts. By the time they were going back, she had a luggage full of clothes and shoes. Her skin was now golden brown from all that playing under the sun almost everyday. After saying their good byes, the Granger family headed through the check-in gates for their long flight back home.  
  
*  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco! O Merlin!" Within minutes, an unconscious body was rushed to a nearby hospital. Draco awoke to a quiet bright hospital wing with the sun's morning rays shinning directly on his face. A large bottle with a tube pierced into the side of his chest dripped blend reddish content every few seconds. Narcissa Malfoy entered minutes after, carrying a cup of warm milk. The pale lad greeted his mother with a weak smile, and drank with hunger. Then his mother spoke in a smile, "You were diagnosed with water in your lungs. St. Mungo's couldn't deal with your situation and so I have no choice but to send you to this muggle hospital. I had no choice; I don't want my only son to die. Your results came early this week, I brought them today, congratulations, you did well. I'm sure if your father were to know about this he would be proud." Said Narcissar Malfoy, smiling. Draco took the slip of paper from its mother's delicate fingers. It read:  
  
Dear Mister Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your results have been released and they are as follows:  
  
Arithmancy E Potions O Defense Against the Dark Arts E Transfiguration O Charms E Care Of Magical Creatures O Divination A Astronomy O History of Magic O  
  
We are also pleased to inform you, Mister Draco Malfoy, that you have been made Head prefect of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your co- Head would be miss Hermione Granger. Book lists would arrive in a few weeks. We hope you get well soon and look forward to seeing you again next semester. With best wishes, Yours sincerely, Professor MacGonagall  
  
Draco laid back and smiled. He had succeeded in fulfilling his goal. "Wonder how that know it all mudblood did" A thought rose in his head. " Mother, when will father be released from there? Will they save him?" Asked the son in effort to direct his thoughts. "He might never be let out, and we shouldn't care about what he who must not be named is doing also. You should get some rest now and have a speedy recovery. Otherwise the rest of your summer just might end up being spent in this place." Replied his mother with a warm smile.  
  
Ever since Lucius Malfoy was thrown into Azkaban, things in the Malfoy Manor took a slight change. The lingering presence of anger and fear no longer existed. And Malfoy Manor never seemed as cold as before. Though he loved his father, Draco never could forget those nights when his father would bring muggles back to his dungeon and force him to torture them. He never forgot how cold his father his father had thought him to be and how to loathe and hate muggles and half-muggle wizards. He resented how his father had deceived him for 16 years that pure bloods should be the only people to rule the wizardring world. Draco loathed his father for blindly serving that half-muggle. He never wanted to trust his father again.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione! What happened to you?" asked Ron, now recovering from shock. "Whoa, this you've got to teach me how you actually transfigured without using magic!" said Ginny in envy. "Guys, guys, this has nothing to do with magic! It's natural, I went to Singapore for vacation in summer." "Where?" interrupted Ron "Singapore, it's a country in Asia. I went there with my family and my cousin Joyce brought me to a specialist who solved the hair problem permanently, and because in Singapore, it's sunny all year round, I naturally got tanned. Besides who would be so foolish as to break the statute of secrecy and do magic just for looks? That'll be crazy," Said a grinning Hermione; enjoying the attention she was receiving.  
  
Not too far down, in another carriage, Draco Malfoy entered with his two loyal yet dumb followers, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco Malfoy had grown very much taller over the summer. His chicks shone a healthy pink glow. The pain in his chest no longer existed and the scare where the tube was once punctured into was now only a fine mark.  
  
"Let's take this one." Said Draco Malfoy, before moving off for the prefect meeting  
  
*  
  
"Hey we have to go Ron, you know, prefect's stuff." She said giving Harry a smile of assurance that they would be back soon.  
  
Hours passed after the train started moving. Harry, Ginny and Neville shared about their summers. Harry no longer had to stay with the Dursleys and could leave anytime he wanted. Most of his summer was spent in the burrow. They had an enjoyable summer. Ron got to practice more goal keeping with Harry and have gotten very much more alert then before. Harry scored well for his OWL (except for history of magic and divination) and had most of his classes with Hermione. Ron on the other hand, didn't do as well as they expected and had three classes different from Harry and Hermione.  
  
*  
  
"This year we have decided on a new system for the prefectorial board. Our heads this time would start at sixth year. We have enlisted prefects out of fifth year, but they will not be joining in with performing of duties nor will they be sharing a common room with you all. They will be trained and will be assigned to follow you as you perform your duties. Yes this year we have decided on the sharing of common rooms for the prefects. We will discuss this further when we resume this meeting at Hogwarts. Have a nice trip and I'm very sure you know what to do." With that Professor McGonagall left the cabin  
  
"I can't believe they're actually doing that! I can't imagine living with that git!" complained Ron as they walked back to their cabin. "Hermione! Wait up!" called Hannah Abbot as she and Padma Patil ran up to her. Hermione turned around and smiled, relived that they had interrupted his complains. "I'll be going back to the cabin first, Harry's probably getting impatient." Said Ron, looking uninterested in what the three was about to discuss. "Wow look at you! You've changed so much! Where have you been all summer?" asked Padma in bewilderment. Hermione grinned. " My family went to Singapore for summer and my cousin did a makeover for me. You really should see how professional they are at hair," pointing at the gorgeous waves that formed at the ends of her soft hair that suited every part of her. "Well think we'd better head off. See you later" said Hannah as they headed back to their cabins too.  
  
"Looks like someone's been through a change" Hermione turned and they stared for a good two minutes without blinking. Her orbs though warm and brown, sparkled with charm and power. His, shocking silver that pierces right though anything he lays his eyes upon. Yet, so emotionless. She felt chills run down her back wave after wave, but fought hard never to give in to him. "Looks like someone's blushing." She replied with a smirk forming and walked away You go girl! Commenting herself as Hermione headed back to her cabin.  
  
How is it? As said in the summery, this is only the first chapter and also the introduction. The more action pack stuff are coming up so pls don't feel deceived.=)Ok what's going to happen? Ha..review review!!! Hahha please really do put in your reviews right at the button on your left=D thanks in advance! 


End file.
